A PC/ABS blend (thermoplastic resin composition) obtained by mixing a polycarbonate (PC) resin with a rubber-modified aromatic vinyl copolymer resin such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) can exhibit improved properties in terms of processability and chemical resistance, without deterioration in impact resistance and heat resistance, and can provide cost reduction and is thus used in a variety of applications.
In addition, such a thermoplastic resin composition may include an aromatic vinyl copolymer resin modified with a rubber having an average particle diameter of about 200 nm to about 300 nm or about 1 μm or greater, a flame retardant, and inorganic fillers in order to improve flame retardancy, impact resistance and stiffness.
However, a thermoplastic resin composition prepared using a typical rubber-modified aromatic vinyl copolymer resin and inorganic fillers is likely to suffer deterioration in fatigue resistance and is difficult to use in components requiring mobility, such as a laptop hinge.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition which can exhibit improved fatigue resistance with minimal or no deterioration in impact resistance, flame retardancy, and mechanical properties.